Nós
by thewritersquint
Summary: Essa noite só existe eu, você e o agora. Essa noite só existe nós. Temperance Brennan aparece tarde da noite na casa de Booth, sabendo finalmente o que quer. Essa fanfiction foi escrita antes de Booth e Brennan serem um casal.


**A/N: Essa é mais uma fanfic curta e antiga, foi a segunda que eu escrevi e pode se passar em qualquer lugar antes de Booth e Brennan serem um casal. Originalmente era pra ser o começo de uma long-fic, escrevi durante a 6ª temporada e seria um sonho que Booth estava tendo, mas como naquela época só escrevia fic pra mim mesma, me desanimei e parei, então resolvi mudar o final dela e deixar uma one-shot. Se estiver lendo, deixe uma review, me faz muito feliz! ;)**

* * *

_**Nós**_

Era tarde da noite e ele já estava deitado, porém ainda não conseguira dormir. Chovia forte lá fora e Seeley Booth apenas fitava o teto perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, quando ouviu uma batida urgente, se levantou e vestiu apenas uma calça de moletom. Andou até a porta e levou uma surpresa ao abri-la:

- Bones? – ela estava completamente molhada, a respiração afoita como se tivesse corrido até ali. – O que... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela não respondeu, seu olhar preso ao dele como se estivesse formulando o que dizer, em duvida.

- Bones? – Ele a chamou mais uma vez. Silêncio. E então, sem aviso algum, ela o abraçou. Afundou o rosto em seu pescoço. Ele automaticamente envolveu suas mãos nela, abraçando-a também, um pouco preocupado. O corpo de Brennan estava gelado contrastando com o quente do dele e gerando um pequeno choque. Ela logo se afastou e quando ele abriu a boca para perguntar outra vez o que havia acontecido, ela o impediu:

- Não diga nada Booth. Não ainda. Não agora. – Sua mão tocou a face dele, ela se aproximou outra vez e deixou que seus lábios se tocassem. Primeiro com carinho, levemente e depois com euforia. Booth não interrompeu, tocou-lhe a cintura e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. Apenas quando o ar lhes faltava eles se separaram e olharam-se outra vez. Não havia mais dúvida nos olhos dela. Havia desejo estampado em seu rosto. E foi tudo o que Booth precisou ver. Ela precisava dele, assim como ele precisava dela.

Percebeu então, que ainda estavam no hall. Enlaçou os dedos dela e a trouxe para dentro. Beijou-a de novo, suas mãos em sua nuca, deixando que sua língua a provasse devagar. Pressionou-a na parede colando seu corpo totalmente ao dela e passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Brennan se livrou dos sapatos, tirou rapidamente o casaco molhado e Booth começou a desabotoar a blusa dela que logo estava esquecida no chão. Ela estava sem sutiã o que deu livre acesso para que ele tocasse um dos seios com a mão e depois envolvesse o mesmo com a boca, sentindo ela se arrepiar. Ele desceu as mãos e desabotoou a calça dela abaixando-a junto com a calcinha. Parou alguns segundos para admirá-la totalmente nua na sua frente, ela era tão linda, perfeita. Deus, ele amava essa mulher, amava tudo nela, tudo sobre ela. Sua atenção voltou aos olhos dela. Ele viu urgência. Deixou que as mãos de Brennan fossem ao elástico de sua calça puxando de uma só vez e mostrando o quanto ele estava excitado por ela. Colaram seus lábios e Brennan levou sua mão ao membro dele. Porém Booth logo a afastou e a suspendeu, as pernas dela o enlaçaram e em um só golpe ele a penetrou. Ela gemeu alto. Ele começou a se movimentar dentro dela lentamente, torturando aos dois. Olhou para a face dela, estava mais linda do que nunca. Só então aumentou o ritmo, com estocadas fortes fazendo com que as costas dela batessem na parede. Logo que sentiu que ela estava perto, com leves espasmos pelo seu corpo, praticamente saiu de dentro dela e a penetrou mais uma vez. Ela tremeu nos braços dele e gritou seu nome fincando as unhas em suas costas com a força do orgasmo. Mais alguns movimentos e Booth explodiu dentro dela deixando escapar um último gemido em seu ouvido.

Brennan descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele continuou dentro dela, a sustentando com as duas mãos, os dois com as respirações muito rápidas ainda. Booth levantou ligeiramente a cabeça dela para olhar em seus olhos. Estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca e havia algo mais. E antes que ele percebesse, as palavras saíram de sua boca, sem ele mesmo pensar:

- Eu te amo, Bones.

Ela não desviou o olhar, as mãos nos ombros dele foram parar dos dois lados de seu rosto e Brennan beijou-o gentilmente e se afastou.

- Eu também te amo, Booth.

Um sorriso enorme surgiu na face dele, fazendo com que ela sorrisse também. Ele então saiu de dentro dela, porém os pés de Brennan tocaram o chão apenas por alguns segundos. Ela deixou se elevar novamente e que ele a carregasse e a levasse para o quarto, e a ensinasse novamente como fazer amor, pensando pela primeira vez em sua vida que tudo finalmente estava onde deveria estar.


End file.
